Scarlet Phoenix
Name: Kayla Ronson DOB: 3/7/90 History Early Life Kayla Ronson started to learn self-defense at a young age. Her father insisted after the death of the Waynes. Gotham is a dangerous city. She came from the second wealthiest family in Gotham. Her father is an inventor and scientist, and her mother was involved in business management and promotion. This gave her contacts and resources worthy of Batman. Risen From the Ashes One year ago, her father was in a lab accident, causing him to become paralysed. Rather than facing the rest of her life caring for a man who will forever remain in a wheelchair, her mother left after 6 months. Scarlett then took it upon herself to run the family business, RonsoTech, while her father continued to design gadgets and weapons from home. After finding out that their lab was deliberately destroyed and her father was paralysed on purpose, Kayla took up the mantle of the Scarlett Phoenix. Her agility, gadgets and fighting skills made her a great addition to the various heroes defending the city of Gotham. Her knowledge of computers and other tech gives her an advantage over all criminals. Personality Kayla is a caring and somewhat calculating person. She won't commit any act without thinking about it first. She will do anything to bring justice and even has the willingness to exact her revenge if needed. She does not believe in killing criminals, but there are some rare exceptions. Appearance Kayla named herself Scarlet due to her natural red hair. During her civilian time, such as running her business, she has a small, flat, marble-sized device which attaches to the bottom of her hairline at the top of her neck and changes the colour of her hair to brown. This is an invention of her own. Her original costume colours were red and white, but after the death of her sister, she changed it to black and white, in honor of her sister's original costume. Her costume is flexible and moves as freely as she does. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced):' Kayla is a highly skilled Martial Artist; Having trained in multiple forms of self defense at a young age and more. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Her training allows her to be proficient in the use of various types of weapons be them projectile based or melee based. *'Acrobatics: '''Kayla is very agile and had trained in gymnastics from a young age. This ability enables her to utilize her combat ability more dangerously against any opponent. *'Computer Hacking:' Kayla is an expert computer hacker. With her hacking skills she is able to breach the highest security systems with ease. *'Genius Level Intellect:''' Kayla is shown to have a naturally high intelligence. Paraphernalia Equipment *Uniform: Black and white tight-fitting for practicality. *Utility Belt: Numorous pouches filled with small gadgets and weapons. *Gadgets: All her gadget were self-made. **Small tracking device. **Cryptographic sequencer. **C4 **Remote that summons and controlls a small robot for weapons and first aid. **Grapple line for travel and climbing. **Rocket jet for flight. Weapons *Grapple gun with electrical charge. *Small smoke pellets that discarge three seconds after being squeezed. *Tranquiliser gun. *Dual handed blades. *Neck collar that allows user to perform sonic screams. *Sticky bombs. Gallery